Valentine's Day At Hogwarts
by Kjirstyn
Summary: Just a cute, very satisfying fluff for all H/G fans out there-- I like this story a lot. I think you'll enjoy it too! Review please!


A/N: Here's another fluff, just for H/G fans-I'm going to get notorious for these someday!!! I just have this thing, see, where I take my own boyfriend-less life, build a fantasy with it, and turn it into a H/G story!! Hope y'all enjoy this one!! Obviously, Harry and Ginny are both single.  
  
It was Valentine's Day, and Harry had just finished breakfast. He hadn't seen Ginny around at all; she must have been having a lie-in. It was a holiday, after all, even if they did have classes. He supposed that she would come rushing in here at any minute, frantically straightening her robes in Ginny-fashion and running to her seat to grab a late breakfast.  
  
Sure enough, three minutes later she did run in, exactly as predicted, pulling her robes into the desired positioning on her body, and looking flushed. Harry stood up and walked to the doorway, meeting her before she had completely come into the hall.  
  
She looks gorgeous, he thought to himself, flushing slightly at the thought. Maybe her robes weren't on straight but her hair was curled beautifully and since she hadn't even fastened her robes yet, only just pulled the sleeves over her arms, Harry could see that she was wearing the shirt that he liked most on her, a dark green peasant-style shirt with bell sleeves that accented her curves and slim waist. She smiled as she saw Harry, and accepted the piece of toast he handed her, nodding her thanks.  
  
"Hey," Harry said lamely. "Your hair looks great." She grinned, swallowing the last of the hastily eaten toast.  
  
"Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I decided to go fancy because it's Valentine's Day, and since I won't be getting anything, I thought I'd at least look nice." Harry shook his head.  
  
"No," he said. Disappointment flashed briefly through her eyes.  
  
"No? I don't look nice?" Harry mentally smacked himself. Of course she'd take it that way.  
  
"No! No-I mean, you won't not be getting anything. I got you something." Ginny's face lit up.  
  
Agh, she's pretty. Harry thought for an agonized second. He reached behind him on the table and brought forward a dozen red roses, a box of candy, and a white stuffed teddy bear, which had just been delivered from Hogsmeade not ten minutes earlier. As he handed her the gifts, her mouth dropped open.  
  
***  
  
"Harry!" She gasped. "This must have cost you a fortune!" Harry smiled hesitantly.  
  
"The look on your face was worth it." Ginny couldn't believe it. She set the things back down on the table and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you, so much! This means a lot to me, really." A shadow crossed over Harry's face.  
  
"I could tell. Tell me something I don't know." That didn't sound like Harry. Ginny looked up at the pain on his face. What.?  
  
"Something you don't know?" she repeated. He nodded, suddenly looking apprehensive. She nodded.  
  
"All right, something you don't know. Come here," she beckoned. Harry leaned over and she stood on tiptoe to reach his ear. She hesitated, wishing she knew if this was what he wanted or not. She decided to go ahead, whispering, "I love you," into his ear. He stiffened, and then straightened up.  
  
"What?!" He was incredulous.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"No, I mean- are you serious? How'd you know that's what I wanted to know?" Harry flushed, realizing what he had just said. Ginny smiled, relieved.  
  
"Because. two hearts think alike." Comprehension dawned and Harry finally asked,  
  
"Does this mean we're-going out?" Ginny smiled.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Please?" He asked hoarsely. Ginny nodded, not believing this was happening. Then she looked at her watch.  
  
"I've got to go- can we talk later, before lunch?" Harry nodded. "Thanks for the toast." Ginny left with her gifts, looking over her shoulder at Harry. He was staring at her, almost hungrily. She hurried to her first class. Zoë was standing there, along with Alisa and Missy, her three closest friends.  
  
"Oh my god!" Zoë said when she saw Ginny's armful. "Who are those from?"  
  
"You'd never believe it," Ginny told her, laughing. Zoë looked back at Ginny through narrowed eyes. Alisa and Missy came over and started exclaiming over everything.  
  
"Harry!" Zoë announced triumphantly. Ginny nodded.  
  
"No way!" Zoë said. "You two finally got together! Right?" Ginny nodded again.  
  
"Yeah, he finally asked me out!" Alisa and Missy started screaming.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Alisa asked.  
  
"Yes! I can't believe it either!" Finally Ginny had to get to class.  
  
***  
  
Three classes later Ginny headed to her dormitory, where she dropped off her books, teddy bear and candy. She had been dismissed a little early so she headed down for a few minutes of peace and quiet in the Common Room, and was startled to see Jon.  
  
"All right?!" he asked, greeting her with a hug. They were old friends, despite the fact that Jon had a girlfriend. Ginny was thrilled to see him.  
  
"Wonderful!" she replied.  
  
"Who're those from?" he asked, gesturing to the roses.  
  
"Harry," she said happily.  
  
"Really!" Jon smirked. "What's going on there?!" Ginny smirked back.  
  
"Everything. We're going out." Jon's mouth dropped.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes wa- yikes!" Harry had surprised her by coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hi!" Ginny greeted him.  
  
"Hey," he answered. "Are you ready to head for lunch?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yes, definitely." She turned to Jon. "Are you coming? Alisa and Missy and everyone should be down there already." She glanced at Harry. "Is Ron already down there?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yes, he said he had to meet Hermione for something first." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ginny laughed. Ron and Hermione had been going out since October of the previous year.  
  
***  
  
Five minutes later a large group of Gryffindors spilled out of the Common Room, heading for the Great Hall and lunch, Harry and Ginny hand in hand. Ginny grinned happily, thrilled to be amongst all her friends, and to be going out with Harry.  
  
During lunch, she and Harry traded glances during the most somber moments and started to laugh. They were giddy with happiness.  
  
After lunch, Harry held Ginny's hand as he walked her to her next class. It was heaven, Ginny was sure. He walked her to her class, kissed her goodbye, and then he leaned over and whispered, "I love you too." 


End file.
